Sonic VS Charizard
Sonic vs Charizard is a What-if Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Two of the most beloved gaming characters ever since. Boomstick: And both are... kinda pretty fast too. Wiz: Sonic, the blue blur. Boomstick: And Charizard! the flame pokémon! Wiz: To make this a fair fight, we will disable Super Sonic and Mega Evolution. Boomstick: Considering Charizard will be away from it's trainer, and no power over 9000% allowed! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sonic (*Cues Green Hill Zone - Sonic the hedgehog*) Wiz: On the top list of the most fastest characters in gaming history is Sonic, the hedgehog. Boomstick: Yup! Wiz: Sonic was once an ordinary brown powerless hedgehog, until one day Eggman made something alfully wrong, he used his brand new machine to make Sonic... look completley different... Boomstick: A BLUE hedgehog! haha! didn't see that one coming did ya? Wiz: Then he became world famous... known as Sonic the hedgehog! (*Cues Sonic Heroes - Sonic Heroes*) Boomstick: Then while on his way, rescuing trapped forest animals from Eggman's robots, and Eggman himself, Sonic learned many new attacks on the way Boomstick: The spin attack, is a powerful roll attack which, for some reason, pops his enemies right open! Wiz: He is also incredibly acrobatic, also somersaulting nearly every time he jumps. Boomstick: Then when he saved the world, Eggman was back next year. Wiz: But luckily he met Tails, who taught him the spindash. Boomstick: The spindash is like a revving car wheel, and when he lets go, he does the... umm... same... thing as... the spinattack. (*Cues His World - Sonic 06*) Wiz: But his most greatest power is not an attack, it's the main thing that he is known for, his speed. He uses this speed to run up walls and, also around loops. Boomstick: He can break, the frickin, sound barrier! not only that! but he can run EVEN FASTER! Wiz: His boost is when he runs even faster than before. Boomstick: He runs SO FAST! blue energy flows around him. Wiz: But it's only a short amount of time he can use it, since it is such a large speed increase. Boomstick: Did we still forget to mention his sheilds? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Alright then! Wiz: His flame sheild gives him protection from heat, and a quick firey dash attack. The magnet sheild will attract anything metal towards him. His defense sheild well... protects him from attacks. Boomstick: And his bubble sheild is made from water! He will easily survive an aquatic enviroment while using it, and he also bounces up and down with it! Wiz: Similar to his quick stomp attack, which is such a powerful drop, it can destroy robots, ice, and other hard substances. Boomstick: Don't forget his homing attack! (*Cues Trophical Resort Act 1 - Sonic Colors*) Wiz: The homing attack has more to do with his somersaulting skills than actully attacking, but this does still work as an attack. Boomstick: He will somersault up into the air and dash right into his enemies! Wiz: He also uses this attack to get across nearly almost every area, no matter what situation he is in. Boomstick: And plus, he never feels exhaustion! Sonic, one of the most greatest characters in gaming history. Sonic: I like running better! * Sonic jumps out of helicoper* Sonic: Yeeaaaah! Charizard (*Cues Pokémon theme*) Wiz: Charizard, Is one of the most beloved starters out there. Boomstick: Quite big, but so goddamn fucking powerful! Wiz: Loved for his power and speed Charizard is indeed powerful. Boomstick: He knows Scratch, Dragon claw, and Shadow claw for a close up attack. Wiz: He also knows Fire spin, which will trap his foe in a vortex of embers, and he can also strike his enemies from above with Air slash, but his most powerful attacks, are made from fire. (*Cues Pokémon X & Y Battle theme*) Boomstick: He can also burn his opponents to ashes with Flamethrower! Wiz: And his fire is 2000 degrees fahrenheit, which can burn through solid stone. Boomstick: Charizard will always have a battle with someone much more powerful than him if he finds the right opponent. Wiz: And Charizard MUST keep away from water, if he doesn't want to die. Boomstick: But even Charizard has no fear of that shit! hell no! *Charizard roars* Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time to boil up for a Death Battllllllleeee! Sonic is sleeping under a tree, Until all of a sudden, Charizard flies by, and leaves accidentely fall on Sonic, Then Sonic gets up. Sonic: Hey! Charizard then flew back quite far away from Sonic. Sonic just KNEW what was gonna happen... (*Cues Team Plasma battle theme - Pokémon Black and White*) FIGHT! Sonic ran into Charizard, giving him first attack. Sonic kept on repeating this, then Charizard used Shadow Claw on Sonic. The attack hit, and Sonic tripped in pain from the Shadow Claw. Then Charizard uses Fire Spin, trapping Sonic in a vortex of embers. Sonic: Hmmm... Sonic activates his Fire Sheild and escapes Fire Spin. Charizard starts to dash towards him, but Sonic hits Charizard with a fiery dash attack 6 times. Sonic planned to do it 7 times but before his 7th hit, Charizard used Flamethrower, and Sonic lost his capsule, because of how hot the Flamethrower was. Then Charizard jumps far back from Sonic. Sonic boosts at Charizard. Then Charizard used... FLARE BLITZ! Then the two titans clash at full speed. (*Cues 400m sprint - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games*) Sonic has Bubble sheild activated. Sonic stands on Charizard's flaming tail HARD. Charizard screams from all the powerful water and he flew up into the sky QUICKLY. Charizard was flying down at Sonic, torpedo speed. While Sonic, on the other hand, was waiting for the right time to strike. Sonic: Readyyyy... Sonic: GO! Sonic jumped out of the way, just before Charizard hit him. Charizard then hit the ground... HARD. So hard, Charizard made a big hole in the ground. Charizard's head got knocked off. KO! Sonic jumps onto Charizard's knocked off head followed with body, making it pop. Results Boomstick: Noooo! goddamnit! Why didn't you use Flamethrower!? Wiz: Charizard may be fast, but Sonic is too fast for him. Sonic's overall power, speed, and smarter thinking, saved the day. Boomstick: So THAT'S why Charizard couldn't use Flamethrower! Wiz: Indeed! Not only does Sonic have the advantage of being faster, but also because of Homing attacks, Flame and Bubble sheilds. Boomstick: It was such a close fight but, In the end, Charizard couldn't go fast. Wiz: The winner is Sonic. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Sonic Charizard Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles